For a long time, all the common writing tool, such as a pencil, a colored pencil, a pen, a rollerball pen or a writing brush, belongs to a linear design, i.e. the writing end and the holding part are designed on the same axis. Due to the structure limit of the human hand, the holding part would be inclined rearward, which results in an inclined angle between the writing end and the working surface. Also, the writing surface would be sheltered by the hand and the writing end of the writing tool, so that the writer cannot clearly monitor the writing contents in time or control the precision.
Therefore, for monitoring the writing contents, the writer has to adjust his pose all the time upon operating, even adopt an improper holding manner, so it is hard to develop a good writing habit, and it causes bad influences on the hand and the vision. Especially for those kids whose hands and control functions are not well developed yet, the conventional linear writing tool almost cannot let the kids operate smoothly.
Because of the above-described disadvantages generated from the conventional writing tool, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a new offset pen of the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the Inventor provides a solution for the “OFFSET PEN” of U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,818, i.e. changing the connecting manner of the writing tool, so that the holding part and the writing end are arranged at different axes. As a result, the user can maintain the original writing pose, but the writing view would not be sheltered, so as to keep stable writing works and reduce the loading of the writer.
However, although the aforesaid different axial pen is substantially designed as a Z letter to overcome the problem of unclear writing view and prevent the fingers from sliding to the writing surface upon writing, the writer still has to hold the pen according to the modeling of the pen when using the different axial pen. Hence, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a offset pen, in which the holding part can be adjusted according to the writer's writing habit, the lengths of the finger and the thicknesses; and improve the different axial pen to achieve a better use, so that the writer can hold and operate the writing tool more naturally and comfortably.